


But don't tell my heart

by EnchantedToReadYou



Series: Wonderful Christmas Time. [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Mentions of OCD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedToReadYou/pseuds/EnchantedToReadYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine always cheers Kurt up with singing a horrible or funny song. Not this time though. Written for the first prompt of the Klaineadvent: Ache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But don't tell my heart

Whenever Kurt has a bad day he just has to endure it long enough to get home and be cheered up by Blaine singing truly horrible songs to him, until he regained his happiness. One time it was ‘Itsy Bitsy Spider’ when he had received a bad grade, ‘Friday’ when a customer at Vogue screamed at him, and ‘I Just had Sex’ when Rachel and him had had a fight. The last one was revived for a second time that day after Blaine had used a more pleasurable mean of comfort.  
So when Kurt gets home that day, he lets out a sigh of relief because the light is on and Blaine is in the living room. The big, red scarf around his fiancé’s throat startles him but as always, when he is stressed from college, his mind gets caught up on all the spaces in their apartment that should be in order. Like the cushions on the couch or the new photograph on the wall. Those are not supposed to be there. He wrings his hands to rid them of the cold and to keep them from acting on urges that bother him so much that it is difficult to concentrate on anything else. The crooked photopraph is left unfixes as Kurt walks up to Blaine.

“The message I wrote to you can not even compare to the day I had,” Kurt starts and yes, puts the cushion in its place.”It wasn’t just some other assistant bossing me around with errands she should have done and then watch as I get berated for not finishing with my tasks, no. I stepped in poop when I got out of the house, my feet hurt from the ballet dancing that my body simply is not made for and the train was so stuffed that I couldn’t get out on my stop and had to walk back.” He flops down onto the couch, straightens the cushion, and watches Blaine fiddle with the old radio they had bought at an antique shop.

Something is wrong. He knows it is when Blaine doesn’t answer right away and instead looks at him with glazed over eyes. His cheeks are red, as is the tip of his nose. When Blaine moves his lips nothing but air gets out and he flinches. Immediately the pain is visible on his face and his hand flies up to his scarf.

“Oh. Oh my god, did your condition worsen over night? Sorry for being whiny when you must feel like death cooked over. Have you taken medicine? Should I make you my chicken soup?”

His stress level goes up, Kurt can feel it and see it when he prods at the cushion some more. Blaine takes his hand and squeezes it before leaving Kurt’s questions unanswered and returning his attention back to the radio that only plays the sound of static. It confuses Kurt and his mood drops further. Blaine is always attentive, even when he is sick. Yesterday night only his throat had been hurting but now it seems like Blaine has come down with the flu for good. That Kurt’s day has been bad, pales in the face of the slight fever Blaine seems to have, if the warmth of his forehead is any accurate measurement and Kurt tries to get over himself. It was just a very long day and Blaine needs him. No goofy song could be sung with that swollen throat anyway.

It still nags at him nonetheless. Everything does, from the way the dried plates are sitting in the dishwasher to the uneven number of the cutlery but there is no time to fix it. He can make soup with one of the seven pots- There should be eight but no problem at all. When he checks on Blaine a few minutes after he is still twisting the buttons on the radio. Maybe he should tell him to lay down, if only to stop the sound of cut of voices and static. When the soup boils, Kurt feels it deep inside his bones. His hand clenches around the handle of the pot and he contemplates just screaming at a sick person when Blaine appears in the kitchen, a smile on his lips and the radio under his arm.  
Kurt frowns when his fiancé holds it over his head and moves his lips to a song Kurt only listens to after some seconds.

‘But don’t tell my heart, my achy-breaky heart. I just don’t think he’d understand. And if you tell my heart, my achy-breaky heart-’

At first he is confused as to why Blaine would spent all this time he must feel awful to find a country radio station but then he gets it. If Blaine can’t sing him a song to cheer him up, Billy Ray will have to do. Kurt huffs, then finally laughs out loud and crushes Blaine into a too tight hug. He kisses his stubbly cheek and buries his nose into the soft red fabric. Germs be damned, Kurt has to show the best fiancé in the world how much this means to him. He will always have a home to forget his troubles in. He will always have Blaine and weird songs.


End file.
